User talk:Masterman
Sup. Wanna help out? If you help enough, there might be some adminship involved...O, Mighty 00:01, 2 November 2008 (UTC) I figured you'd say that. Try to make pages for some of the games, or maybe some templates.O, Mighty 00:03, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Just go to search and put i Template:whatever, and click create article, then I personally go to other wikis and see what their templates are like, and I try to create(copy+paste 0.o) them for the wiki. You could also do simple ones like featured media or featured article, or start the did you know template by copying and pasting the smashwiki one, and tweaking it.O, Mighty 00:09, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Good.O, Mighty 00:12, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Bottom Right.O, Mighty 00:15, 2 November 2008 (UTC) WITH THAT ATTITUDE YOU DO! NOW CHEER UP!O, Mighty 00:18, 2 November 2008 (UTC) What does your background look like on the wiki right now?O, Mighty 00:26, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Click the box that says let the admins overwrite my choice. Then tell me what it looks like.O, Mighty 00:28, 2 November 2008 (UTC) lol. I like it like this.O, Mighty 00:32, 2 November 2008 (UTC) I can. By the way, pardon my crappy signature at the moment. 00:36, 2 November 2008 (UTC) OK I'll get on that. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 00:47, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Man. My sig looks so cool here. *snaps into reality* I don't see anything rong with the template. Can you tell meh? Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 00:50, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Uhhh... I tried fixing it as much as I could. Maybe it's the skin? If so, let's not worry about it right now. This wiki isn't developed yet so we won't have any vandals. BY THE WAY I KNOW YOUR TRUE IDENTITY!!! Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 01:00, 2 November 2008 (UTC) YOU'RE TOGA!!!!111!1 LOL I'm guessing you know 'bout meh. xD Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 01:21, 2 November 2008 (UTC) YESH! That'd be meh! LOL I'm gonna work on my autumn sig soon. What about you? Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 01:26, 2 November 2008 (UTC) LOL I can't wait until I can make mah Christmas sig. That's one of my favorite holidays. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 01:30, 2 November 2008 (UTC) LOL Mine is gonna be epic. xD Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 01:35, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Mah boi, all sigs can be epic. Yours is pretty cool. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 01:38, 2 November 2008 (UTC) You're welcome. Yah, Wolf is awesome. He's mah thrid main. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 01:47, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Yes. I main R.O.B. xD He's awesome, but he's not supposed to be that high on the tier list. Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 01:53, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Adminship You are now an admin! What are you going to do next?Smoreking 00:50, 2 November 2008 (UTC) You know...You could of gone to Disney World...[[User:Smorekingxg456|'Smoreking']] [[User talk:Smorekingxg456|'NOV. 10th BABY!']] 00:58, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Yeah You don't know me, but yeah, I'm having the same template problem with Did you copy the template from Smashwiki, etc? I think the problem is we don't have a box template for our regular templates. And hi, I'm Baltro. Admin, just like you. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 01:14, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Likewise. I remember you from SmashWiki. I think... [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 01:19, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Really? That's weird, cause it had like 540,000 views. Maybe it was copyright infringement? "Now we just need to sit back and wait for people to put this on Youtube without crediting us. -glare-". [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] Game & Watch: Spamming A Link: Uh, why is he doing that? Zelda: Link, he spends too much time on the Newgrounds forums. He doesn't know better anymore. Link: Gross. Zelda: Wait a minute.. how are you talking again? *kicks __ ___ _____* [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 01:37, 2 November 2008 (UTC) I prefer the beginning of that. PK Trainer: You can do it, Squirtle! PK Trainer: Way to go, Ivysaue! PK Trainer: Up the butt, Charizard! Charizard: o.O [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 01:44, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Yeah, I main zelda and my friend mains Ike, so we reenact that at school all the time. Zelda: Well you're not supposed to be so cheap, Ike! Zelda: I mean, yeah, I have fireballs, but, y'know.. [[User:Baltro|'Baltro']] [ [[User Talk:Baltro|'talk']] ] 01:53, 2 November 2008 (UTC) True, but... I turned it into a userbox.[[User:Smorekingxg456|'Smoreking']] [[User talk:Smorekingxg456|'NOV. 10th BABY!']] 02:09, 2 November 2008 (UTC) I'm sorry i apparently stole it. Lol.[[User:Smorekingxg456|'Smoreking']] [[User talk:Smorekingxg456|'NOV. 10th BABY!']] 02:09, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Gots to go I'll see you guys tomorrow(hopefully)[[User:Smorekingxg456|'Smoreking']] [[User talk:Smorekingxg456|'NOV. 10th BABY!']] 02:12, 2 November 2008 (UTC) You still on?[[User:Smorekingxg456|'Smoreking']] [[User talk:Smorekingxg456|'NOV. 10th BABY!']] 13:17, 2 November 2008 (UTC) My sig Baltro hates my sig(too many cakes!), so what should i change it to? And we gotta make some more pages round here...[[User:Smorekingxg456|'Smoreking']] [[User talk:Smorekingxg456|'NOV. 10th BABY!']] 13:22, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Is my sig good now?Smore ]] 13:29, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Yesh Yes I am.Smore ]] 13:33, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Sorry, I'm working on my sig. Do you know how to make images link to a page? And yes, your page is cool.Smore ]] 13:41, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Save the image you want to upload as, preferably, a JPEG. Then you can go to upload image or when editing, New! Add Images. Then hit browse, find your image, hit upload, and then the rest you should be able to figure out.Smore ]] 13:44, 2 November 2008 (UTC) God. SAEV TEH IMAEG U WANT 2 UPLOAD!!!!1 THAN WHEN 3DITNG HIT AD IMAEGS HIT BROWSA AND WH3N U FIND IT HIT UPLOAD!!1!1!1!! OMG LOL.Smoreking[[User Talk:Smorekingxg456|''' Nov. 10th',]] 13:48, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Sorry, I had to go get my breakfast. What does it say when you try?13:57, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Uh, o.k...what the hell does that mean????'Smoreking[[User Talk:Smorekingxg456| Nov. 10th',]] 14:02, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Give me the link to the image and I'll upload it for you.'Smoreking[[User Talk:Smorekingxg456| Nov. 10th',]] 14:10, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Sorry I've been going around different wikis. What's wrong with the bob-omb image?'Smoreking[[User Talk:Smorekingxg456| Nov. 10th',]] 14:35, 2 November 2008 (UTC) NO No.'Smoreking[[User Talk:Smorekingxg456| Nov. 10th',]] 14:40, 2 November 2008 (UTC) YES Yes.'Smoreking[[User Talk:Smorekingxg456| Nov. 10th',]] 14:58, 2 November 2008 (UTC) LOLZ CHECK OT MAH PAGE!'Smoreking[[User Talk:Smorekingxg456| Nov. 10th',]] 15:54, 2 November 2008 (UTC) I personally like 0.o.'Smoreking[[User Talk:Smorekingxg456| Nov. 10th',]] 15:59, 2 November 2008 (UTC) I know, I took both of them.'Smoreking[[User Talk:Smorekingxg456| Nov. 10th',]] 16:03, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Where'd ya go? 'Smoreking[[User Talk:Smorekingxg456| Nov. 10th',]] 17:06, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Two things: I watch mythbusters too.(good show) And two, please try to speak somewhat comprehensibly. Its funny for a short period of time, then it gets stupid. 'Smoreking[[User Talk:Smorekingxg456| Nov. 10th',]] 17:56, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Sorry, I was on IWBTG wiki. 'Smoreking[[User Talk:Smorekingxg456| Nov. 10th',]] 18:02, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Yes, on NEWGROUNDS! 'Smoreking[[User Talk:Smorekingxg456| Nov. 10th',]] 18:06, 2 November 2008 (UTC) Got to go ^^ 'Smoreking[[User Talk:Smorekingxg456| Nov. 10th',]] 18:08, 2 November 2008 (UTC) I'm from smashwiki! hasn't you noticed me there?.....*cries to myself* Xtrme I Ain't afraid of no ghosts! 19:20, 2 November 2008 (UTC) YUR QUIK!!(posted before the last message you posted on my talk) Xtrme I Ain't afraid of no ghosts! 19:22, 2 November 2008 (UTC) well hello. so, umm, i think i can help aroud here a little, liek with splelling &grammar. Xtrme I Ain't afraid of no ghosts! 19:24, 2 November 2008 (UTC) indeed. Xtrme I Ain't afraid of no ghosts! 19:25, 2 November 2008 (UTC) lol and i got my info aboot the CD-i from Wikipedia 2. just think of me as as human spell check. Xtrme I Ain't afraid of no ghosts! 19:27, 2 November 2008 (UTC) i will, just give me 2 minutes.Xtrme I Ain't afraid of no ghosts! 19:29, 2 November 2008 (UTC) lol yeah. i can make u, SK, and cafinator Sysops on TV commercial wiki if u promise to help out around there. Xtrme I Ain't afraid of no ghosts! 19:33, 2 November 2008 (UTC) its on my SW page. Xtrme Talk 2 X 19:36, 2 November 2008 (UTC) http://super-smash-bros.wikia.com/wiki/User:Xtrme here it is, or if that doesn't wurk here: http://super-smash-bros.wikia.com/wiki/User:Xtrme Vandalist I was hoping he'd vandalize here, because then we'd have our first serious ban! 'Smoreking[[User Talk:Smorekingxg456| Nov. 10th',]] 23:56, 2 November 2008 (UTC) SILENCE OR I SHALL POST ON YOUR TALK PAGE 'CAFINATOR' [[User talk:Cafinator|''Indeed]] 00:06, 3 November 2008 (UTC) I'm here, but I am preparing for brawl. Cheezperson {talk} ' 00:08, 3 November 2008 (UTC) Yes Yes Yes Yes \/\/007!!!1!11 YEAH I'M HERE LOL!!! WOO-HOO!!! Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 00:41, 9 November 2008 (UTC) -steals your smiley- Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 00:46, 9 November 2008 (UTC) :-doesn't steal your smiley- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! IT'S A TRAP!!!11!111 Blue Ninjakoopa Talk to me 01:08, 9 November 2008 (UTC) WOW THAT WAS AN ABORTION ON A STICK! 'Smoreking[[User Talk:Smorekingxg456| Nov. 10th',]] 01:28, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Hold on, I gotta change my sig. 'Smoreking[[User Talk:Smorekingxg456| Nov. 10th',]] 18:41, 16 November 2008 (UTC) hahahaha I've benn messing around here. Wanna help out? 'Smoreking[[User Talk:Smorekingxg456| Nov. 10th',]] 01:28, 27 November 2008 (UTC) I NOTCIED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!02:04, 27 November 2008 (UTC)~~ Nah I don't really feel like it...'Smoreking(T) ' 00:38, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I didn't really like it, it almost gave me a seizure when I first saw it. Anyways, wanna have a serious brawl?'Smoreking(T) ' 01:56, 19 January 2009 (UTC) gRR...'Smoreking(T) ''' 02:00, 19 January 2009 (UTC)